In one aspect this invention relates to power transmission shafts.
In a further aspect this invention relates to power shaft couplings which allow the shaft to be uncoupled for repair and replacement.
Generally it is desirable to make shafts which transmit power as rugged as possible. However, it is desirable to couple power shafts at one or more points in the power train to allow repair. The couplings are generally placed to allow the various major components of the power train to be disconnected and removed from the vehicle to effect maintenance, repair and replacement of the various components.
Power train shafts are often coupled by the use of bolted flanges attached to the ends of the shafts to be coupled or the positioning of a sleeve which surrounds and is fastened to the shaft's ends. The resulting structure is quite strong but the access area necessary for unfastening and disassembly of the couplings is on the order of several inches on each side of the coupling. The space is required because of the need to place tools alongside the coupling.
It would be desirable to provide a coupling which has the strength to be in a drive train yet can be uncoupled using only a minimum amount of access space available for tools.